The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Official Soundtrack
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Official Soundtrack features an original score similar to . The soundtrack has strong similarities with previous games in the series, including the main theme. The Skyrim theme has been released and its lyrics are written in the language of the dragons. The soundtrack's instrumentation was recorded digitally by composer Jeremy Soule "with a midi keyboard and my two hands."Jeremy Soule on Twitter Release The four CD set (autographed by composer Jeremy Soule) was originally released the week after the game's North American release date. The set was originally only available via Directsong for $29.99 USD, however it became available on iTunes in January 2013 for $15.99 USD. Cover images Skyrim Soundtrack Cover.jpg|Front cover. Skyrim Soundtrack Cover Back.jpg|Back cover. The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Ultimate Edition 4 LP Box Set.jpg|Four LP Ultimate Edition box set cover ("Onyx Circlet" NYCC Exclusive Variant) Track List Lyrics The lyrics for this piece are transcribed in the book Songs of Skyrim and in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide.Songs of SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide In the dragon language ;Dragonborn Lyrics : Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein! Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein! Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah, Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein! Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah, Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein! Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein! Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz! Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot, Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz! Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! In English ;Dragonborn Lyrics : Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray! Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago, And the tale, boldly told, of the one! Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man, With a power to rival the sun! And the voice, he did wield, on that glorious field, When great Tamriel shuddered with war! Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all, As the Dragonborn issued his roar! Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray! And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold, That when brothers wage war come unfurled! Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, With a hunger to swallow the world! But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies, Will be silenced forever and then! Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw! Dragonborn be the savior of men! Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray! Trivia *The verse "Ahrk fin kel lost prodah, Do ved viing ko fin krah, Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein! Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!" Is featured in its translated form in an in-game loading screen. *The song Dragonborn is sung by 30 people 3 times, so that 90 voices are heard on the final track. *Upon the soundtrack's release, all copies ordered before December 23, 2011 would be signed by Jeremy Soule himself. Due to unexpectedly high demand however, personally signed soundtracks have been on sale as late as April 2012. *The Tracks, One They Fear and Watch the Skies, are both used as combat music for Dragons. One or the other will begin playing whenever you enter combat with one, this tends to serve as an early warning system as one may not be aware of a Dragon's presence until the songs play, giving you a second or two to prepare. *Sovngarde (track 17 on Disk 3) has the same lyrics as Dragonborn, implying this is the original tune that is lost to the ages, as it is sung by the heroes in the Hall of Valor who would know the original tune. See also *List of songs id:Soundtrack Elders Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Media Category:Skyrim: Songs